


Reassurance

by alistairweekend



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Main Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: I got several requests for chubby!MC and Zen, and I am more than happy to oblige! I tried to draw from my own experiences with being overweight, and what I would hope a romantic partner would do if I was ever in this situation...Second-person perspective (you pronouns), so no gender for the reader/MC is specified.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my MM work, you should check out my blog [mrs-trustfundkid](http://mrs-trustfundkid.tumblr.com), where I take requests for fics, scenarios, and imagines!

“Babe? Almost ready?” Zen’s voice called from the other side of the bedroom door.

“...Yeah. Almost,” you replied, trying not to sound halfhearted as you fought back the distaste rising in the back of your throat. You stared at the mirror before you, unable to meet your own reflection’s eyes as your gaze was drawn to your outfit -- and, more specifically, the glaring imperfections of your body. Stomach, thighs, arms, sides... all of them stood out to you, big and bulging and silently screaming _UGLY_.

The longer you stood there, the harder a frown tugged at the corners of your mouth. _That’s what you get for ordering clothes online,_ you chided at yourself. _You should’ve known better._

Finally, you couldn’t stand it anymore. In a fit of disgust, you tore off the outfit, frustrated tears pricking at your eyes as the garment landed on the ground. Glancing at the closet, the thought of trying something different on lasted only briefly; at this point, you knew you wouldn’t be satisfied with any clothes. Left in a tank top and underwear, you sat on the bed and buried your face in your hands.

You had been looking forward to this date night for a while, but what was the point if you couldn’t even look halfway decent for it? It didn’t help that Zen was so perfect that any flaws you had stood out so much more when standing beside him. And the more you thought about it... a small part of you wondered just what you were doing, dating Zen. Even if he genuinely liked you, which was hard enough to believe, his fans wouldn’t stand for a chubby joke being with him.

“Is everything okay?” Zen’s voice piped up again, a note of worry audible. When you didn’t answer, he continued: “I’m coming in, all right?”

You couldn’t find it in you to protest, and the door opened.

“MC! What’s wrong?” In a heartbeat Zen was kneeling in front of you. He gently took your hands, lowering them from your face and forcing you to look at him. Seeing the obvious concern contorting his face, brows drawn and mouth frowning, you felt a little reassured. You felt his thumbs softly tracing circles over your hands. The small, intimate gesture of comfort drew an exhale from you.

“I’m sorry,” you said feebly. “I just...” Your eyes moved to the heap of clothes on the ground, and Zen followed your gaze. “It looked awful on me, and I got... discouraged.”

Zen retained his worry, but became more thoughtful at your words. He stood and moved to sit beside you on the bed, keeping one of his hands around yours.

“Zen, do you-- do you even like me?” The words tumbled out of your mouth of their own volition, and you cringed after you realized how terrible they sounded.

“MC.” Zen said your name in a firm tone, his hands moving to rest on your shoulders. He didn’t continue until you looked at him once again: “I _love_ you.”

He must have noticed the corners of your mouth go tight, because he started talking again. “Let me clarify: when I say I love you, it means I love everything about you. Including your body.”

Heat spread through your cheeks. He didn’t deny that you were overweight, which was strangely comforting. So many people tried to make you feel better by assuring you that you weren’t _fat_ , which in some ways was even more insulting than just acknowledging it. “Really?” you whispered, hardly daring to press the subject.

“Absolutely,” Zen said without hesitation. He pulled you close, practically into his lap, and you allowed yourself to lean on him. “You know I care more about personality than looks, but it’s definitely a bonus that you’re beautiful.” A smile graced his lips as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Have I mentioned you’re also the best to cuddle with? So soft.” You had to giggle when he gave you a squeeze.

After a moment of silence, you sighed. “Sorry for ruining our date...”

Zen shook his head. “It’s not ruined at all. The night’s only just started,” he added with a grin. “What do you want to do? I personally think that outfit probably looks fine on you. But what’s important is that you feel comfortable in what you’re wearing, not what other people think. We can find you something new to wear here, or go out and get something new, or just stay like this and not go out. Whatever you want.”

Your face grew red again as you remembered you were still in your underwear. But you were tired of clothes for the night. “You’d be okay with staying in?” you asked, tilting your head to look up at Zen.

“Of course. I’m happy if you’re happy. We can go out any other day, when you feel up to it.”

“Zen, you’re so sweet that I don’t know what to do with you sometimes.”

“I try,” he responded with a wink and stood up. “I’ll go make some popcorn if you go choose a movie.”

Nearly overwhelming gratefulness filled your chest as you watched him leave for the kitchen. If someone had told you about Zen before you had met him, you wouldn’t have believed them. Yet here he was, with you, no less, and you couldn’t have been happier. You walked out of the room with a spring in your step, looking forward to the night of laughing, talking, and cuddling that awaited.


End file.
